


The one that got away

by Sister_Aurelia



Series: The Brat and the Basket Maker Universe [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Running Away, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: Charles is a noble born Omega, who is happily living his life at Westchester castle. Unfortunately he is surprised by his heat, and ends up mated to peasant Alpha Erik Lehnsherr.Charles refuses to be stuck in the life of a peasant's mate though.





	1. A new life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/gifts).



> As you might remember, back in Chapter Four (The Second Week) Charles tried to leave the life as a peasant's mate behind. What if he had been successful?
> 
> An AU to “The Brat and the Basketmaker”.
> 
> I had this idea quite some time ago. It will be a lot angstier and sadder than TBaTB, but I promise you it will have a good ending as well. I am a bit of a sucker for stories about one partner running away successfully. (And then later making up again with their partner.)

 

* * *

After Lehnsherr leaves for the market, Charles distracts himself by washing the dishes and tidying the hut and straightening the blankets on the bed, and then he sits down and takes a deep breath.

Yes, Lehnsherr is not actually a bad fellow (you know, for a peasant; though he is rather too gruff), but Charles isn't particularly looking forward to spending the rest of his days like this. He just wasn't meant for this life. A nice Omega from some other village would be a much more suitable mate for Lehnsherr and hopefully one day he'll find one of those.

 

_ He'll get over me, _ Charles tells himself.  _ We've barely known each other two weeks. He'll be glad to go back to his quiet life from before, without any more hungry mouths to feed. _

 

He contemplates leaving without a note, but that feels too cowardly. So he writes a short message for the Alpha.

 

“Lehnsherr -

 

I'm sorry I have been disrupting your quiet live.

You didn't ask to for this, and neither did I. The circumstances were just wrong. Therefor I'm taking myself out of the equation. It's for the best for both of us.

I hope that one day you can find a mate that is better suited to you.

 

Don't search for me.

 

Sincerely,

Charles Xavier.”

 

He looks at the note for a minute, a slight feeling of gloom rising within him, but he squashes it at once. Then he stands up resolutely, takes his belongings, gets on his boots and goes.

 

He spends the rest of the day ignoring the growing feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, thinking instead of all the wonderful things he'd like to do with his new found freedom.

 

Whenever he comes across a stream he tugs off his boots and socks, folds up his trouser legs and walks in the water for a while to make it harder to follow the tracks.

 

The night he spends in a tree and wakes up shivering even before dawn. He decides to go on, hoping that walking will warm him up. It does. He keeps well away from the villages for now, he wants to bring as much distance between him and what he's left as he can before he encounters people again.

 

All is going quite well, actually.

 

Charles reaches a town by early afternoon. He buys some food and takes the next stage coach that's traveling south.

 

He changes coaches a few times over the next days. He imagines it will make tracking him that much harder. He buys some new black clothes. His new identity will be that of a widowed Omega, which allows him much more freedom. He plans on earning money with tutoring.

 

His mating bracelet is stuffed at the very bottom of his bag. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away. It's the only thing he has left of Lehnsherr. Charles can't bear to look at it, it makes him feel miserable, and quite a bit guilty too.

 

By the end of the week he arrives in London.

 

Charles has been in London before, but never alone. He wrote to a friend he knows from the Royal society, and said friend has assured him he can stay with him until he finds a place of his own.

 

When he steps off the coach he sees the black-haired figure of his friend waving at him with a big grin.

 

He waves back with a small smile, and waits for the coach driver to hand him his bag from the top of the coach. Then he walks over, and is immediately engulfed in a hug.

 

“Charles! I'm so glad to see you.”

 

Charles feels his eyes get a bit misty, and hugs his friend back. “Thank you, Anthony. I'm glad to see you too.”

 

The other snorts. “I told you to start calling me Tony ages ago, Charles. Only my father and his business partners call me  _ Anthony _ anymore.”

 

Charles smiles at him. “Alright then, Tony.”

 

Tony takes a step back, and his eyes turn more sympathetic once he gets a good look at Charles' all black outfit. “Home first? Or do you want to get stupidly drunk first? I know a few good pubs.”

 

A startled laugh escapes Charles. “Thank you, but I'd rather rest.”

 

Tony nods, and hails a cab for them. Charles is grateful he doesn't ask personal questions on the way. Instead he brings Charles up to date with the latest gossip of the science world, which Charles has been missing these last weeks.

 

Soon they arrive at Tony's house.

 

“I'll let you rest after your journey now. Please let Jarvis know if you need anything before dinner. I'll be in the workshop, but you can join me any time if you'd like the company.”

 

Charles smiles at his friend, and gives him another hug. “Thank you. I'll see you at dinner, if not before.”

 

* * *

 

The days fly by when one occupies himself, and Charles is very good at that.   
Now that he has access to a proper lab (courtesy of Starks Ltd), Charles is eager to pick up his experiments again. It’s amazing to work with Tony, they bounce ideas off each other, and generally have a blast. Sometimes Dr. Banner joins them, and things get really interesting then. 

Tony insists on paying him a contractor’s fee, which allows Charles to make a living without touching his savings.

 

Charles rents a flat in the neighbourhood, and generally settles in over the next few weeks.

 

This should be the life he always dreamed of. Free, independent, with a fulfilling job, and friends to hold meaningful conversations with.

 

If only he didn’t miss Lehnsherr so much.

He manages to distract himself quite well during the day, but at night he is often hit by feelings of homesickness. He tries telling himself how ridiculous it is to be homesick of a shabby little hut in the middle of nowhere. And even more ridiculous to miss a man he hardly even knows, and who is gruff, and taciturn, and probably illiterate, and resorts to violence against his own mate!

 

But his heart doesn’t seem to listen.

 

At night he has dreams about being back with Lehnsherr. Not nightmares, just nice dreams of them doing mundane, ordinary things together. When he wakes up, his bed feels to big for him.

 

And then he starts getting sick.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the first chapter for now. (Don't worry, Charles isn't sick, just having morning sickness. He is in for a surprise next chapter)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think, if you like. :)
> 
> I don't really know how many chapters there will be all in all, but it will definitely be shorter than TbatB.


	2. An unexpected discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles finally finds out why he keeps being sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello and welcome back!
> 
> Thank you for your interest and patience.  
> Charles learns quite a few things about himself this chapter... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

 

“Ugh, I hate this,” Charles mutters after rinsing his mouth. It's the third day in a row where he woke up feeling already sick to his stomach.

It usually gets better around mid morning, but he still is cautious what he eats. 

 

He only makes himself a cup of tea without milk, and some plain toast for breakfast. Thankfully his stomach seems to have settled a bit so he can keep it down.

He arrives at the lab shortly later. Tony looks up from his drawing board with a smile, that quickly morphs into a frown of concern. He walks up to Charles with long strides, and lays a hand on his forehead.

 

“Charles, do you feel all right? You look awfully pale.”

Charles gives him a wan smile. “I’m okay. Just a little queasy. You wanted to show me some new designs?”

Tony perks up at that. “Oh, yes. Come along, you're gonna love this.”

 

* * *

 

A few days later though, Charles is not so convinced anymore that he is basically fine. The queasiness has only gotten worse. Now he just has to smell certain foods to feel sick. Or, as it turns out, certain chemicals in the lab.

 

“I am so sorry, Tony,” Charles tells his friend miserably after being sick all over the lab floor. He didn't make it to the bathroom on time.

 

Tony rubs his back, and hands him a handkerchief. “Don't worry about it, Charles. The most important thing is getting you to a doctor now.”

 

Charles nods. This seems like a good idea.

Jarvis calls them a cab, and bundles Charles into a warm coat and scarf. 

 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Charles tells him gratefully. 

 

The butler nods. “You're welcome. You take care now, Master Charles.”

 

The cab drive isn't long, and Tony distracts Charles with the latest society gossip.

 

The doctor they meet introduces himself as Stephen Strange - Charles vaguely remembers reading some articles by him.

 

He knows Tony, apparently, which helps Charles to relax.

 

“All right, if you'll follow me to the exam room, please?”

Dr. Strange tells Charles briskly, and he is only too happy to do that.

 

Tony assures him he'll be right in the waiting room.

 

The examination is thankfully short, and not too intrusive. 

Dr. Strange sits down behind his desk when he is finished, and steeples his fingers.

 

“Mr. Xavier. I take it you have had intercourse in your last heat?”

 

Charles feels blindsided. “Um, yes?”

 

“You are pregnant. Though I’m not sure congratulations are in order?”

 

Charles grasps the arms of his chair for support. “Excuse me, what?!”

 

Dr. Strange gives him a calm look. “You are carrying a child. The lack of a mating bracelet or wedding band tells me the Alpha is not in the picture?”

 

“I’m widowed,” Charles answers automatically. He has kept up the lie meticulously over the last weeks. He is not going to give himself away now.

 

“My condolences. I can recommend a good midwife, if you like.”

 

Charles just stares at him blankly. 

 

Dr. Strange gives him a long look, then he walks around his desk and leans against it in front of Charles. He takes his hand, which startles Charles enough that he blinks at him. Dr. Strange peers into his eyes, and checks his pulse.

 

“All right, you're not too shocky. May I call Mr. Stark in?”

 

Charles nods numbly.

 

The next minutes more or less rush by Charles. 

 

Tony is there, looking worried, and talking to Doctor Strange. Some time later he is escorting him outside and back to the waiting cab. He holds Charles’ hand on the journey back to his house, and leads him up to the same guest bedroom Charles had stayed in before.

 

“You rest now, Charles. Everything will be fine,” Tony tells him quietly, when Charles has lain down in bed. 

 

Charles nods, and lets sleep welcome him.

 

* * *

  
  
When he wakes up, Tony is in an armchair next to his bed, working on some construction plans. Charles watches him for a little while, because Tony deep in concentration is a nice sight. It also gives him time to get his bearings where he is and why.

 

He was at the lab, then he was sick, Tony took him to a Doctor - oh god. Charles groans and hides his face in the pillow. Tony looks up from his papers. 

 

“Charles! I’m so glad you're up, how are you feeling, do you want to eat something?”

 

“Tony, you're babbling,” Charles tells him, still muffled by the pillow. He's not planning on emerging from there anytime soon.

 

“Right, yes. Um.” 

 

Charles can feel his friend hovering near the bed. With a sigh he sits up and runs his hand through his hair.

 

“Hey.” Tony smiles at him a bit uncertainly. 

 

Charles gives him a smile back that's not too steady either. “Hey yourself. Thank you. For… everything.”

 

Tony sits down on the edge of the mattress, and gives him a hug. “Anytime, you know that. So… I was wondering, but please tell me to back off if I’m too intrusive, okay?”

 

Charles’ smile gets more steady at the familiar babbling. “Just ask, Tony.”

 

“Right, thank you. Do you know if your Alpha had any family? Would you like to contact them? You know… because of the baby.”

 

Charles feels a fierce stab of regret and longing for Lehnsherr. He has kept up the story that he was widowed even to Tony, and evaded all further questions. But the secret has been eating him inside for the last weeks, and he doesn't want to lie to his friend any longer.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” he asks quietly.

 

Tony takes his hand. “Of course Charles, it's safe with me.”

 

“I’m … not actually widowed. I left him. Ran away really.”

 

Tony automatically draws him into another hug. “Oh honey…”

 

Once that is out, it's like floodgates have opened, and Charles can't seem to stop talking, or crying for that matter.

 

“I thought it was the right thing to do at the time, but now I miss him  _ so much _ ! Which is crazy, because I barely knew him two weeks, and he is gruff and taciturn, and a  _ peasant _ !” 

 

Tony huffs a laugh at hearing that. He tenderly brushes back Charles’ fringe, and gives him a serious look. “Okay, I get that it wasn’t the match you had always imagined. But how do you feel about him?”

 

“I don’t know!” Charles cries. “I want to hate him, because that would make this all easier, but I can’t. I miss him, and his stupid little hut, and the horrible straw filled bed, and I miss how he would tug me close at night, or when we were bathing in the stupid freezing river!”

 

Tony is actively smiling by now. “Sounds like you may be closer to loving than hating him, hmm?”   
  
Charles is crying even harder at that, and Tony hugs him tight, running soothing hands over his back, and murmuring reassurances.

 

After a long, long while, Charles has calmed down enough to be able to sit up again.

 

Tony gently cups his face. “We are going to figure it out, okay? This is not the end of the world. You wanna drink something?” 

 

Charles nods. His face feels salty and stiff from the crying, and he is thirsty. Tony gives him a kiss to the cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

He goes to the en suite bathroom, and comes back with a glass of water, and a wet washcloth for Charles to clean his face with.

 

When Charles has drained his glass, Tony gives him an encouraging smile. “You wanna get up and have some tea? Or tea in bed is fine too.”

 

Charles looks at the beautiful and comfortable settee group that is sitting by the fireplace. “Getting up sounds nice.”

 

“You take your time, I’m gonna organise us some tea, okay?”   
  
Charles nods, and Tony gives him a kiss to the cheek before going in search for Jarvis.

 

Charles takes this time alone to take a few deep breaths. 

Tony raised some good questions back then. Which isn’t all that helpful at the moment, because now he let himself go there he misses Lehnsherr even more fiercely than before. But he still doesn’t see any way to go back. He doesn’t wanna go back to being the mate of a peasant and living in a shabby hut. He knew he’d go crazy living in that poverty, with such back breaking labour day in and day out.

 

A pang of his conscience reminds him that he actually has money, and had it with him all along, though he didn’t tell his Alpha about that. He probably has enough funds to buy a bigger house if he wants to, give them a start at a better life.

 

As if Lehnsherr would even want that. He’s probably glad to be rid of Charles, one less mouth to feed, and also no talking back to deal with. Charles feels tears well up in his eyes again at the thought, and resolutely shakes his head.

 

No. He made his decision, and it’s better this way. He is building a new life for himself in London, a good life. He will be able to support his child, and to raise them his own way, with lots of love, and teaching them everything they want to know. With time he’ll hopefully forget about his short intermezzo as a peasant’s mate. His heart is not convinced yet, but Charles refuses to let himself go there. 

 

He gets out of bed with determination to turn this day around. He has Tony, and the friends he is making in the Royal Society. He doesn’t need an Alpha, anyway.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Charles...
> 
> Don't worry dear readers, all is gonna end well. 
> 
> I have a few questions for you:  
> 1\. Would you like to see how Erik deals with the situation too?  
> 2\. I was thinking this could go multiple ways: a) at one point Tony can't watch Charles mope around any more, and is going to sneakily write to Erik.   
> b) Erik searches far and wide without success. Hank finally finds an article by Charles in a journal of the Royal Society, and tells Erik about it. So Erik travels to London and goes to the Royal Society, and first he asks about Charles, but when they won't tell him, he follows his nose.  
> Which one do you prefer? (Even with option a Charles will forgive Tony, because he secretly wanted to write to Erik too, just let himself.)
> 
> So! Thank you for reading, I'm looking forward to your input! :D
> 
> Oh! And in case you are wondering: Tony is an Omega too, and Charles and him are the best of friends. Tony is just being supportive, there is no romance gonna happen between those two.   
> (If you'd like you can also tell me who you ship Tony with, and if you'd like to see him get together with someone in this verse! I'm a multishipper really, so I am easily influenced LOL)
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the first chapter for now. (Don't worry, Charles isn't sick, just having morning sickness. He is in for a surprise next chapter)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think, if you like. :)
> 
> I don't really know how many chapters there will be all in all, but it will definitely be shorter than TbatB.


End file.
